Run, Ziva, Run
by Di-Bee
Summary: Une décision qu'elle regrette, une course contre ce à quoi on ne peut pas échapper, où ses pas la mèneront-ils ? Et suite déjà postée de ce premier one shot qui, nen est donc plus un Tiva
1. Run, Ziva, Run

Titre : Run, Ziva, Run

Auteur : Di

Résumé : Une décision qu'elle regrette, une course contre ce à quoi on ne peut pas échapper, où ses pas la mèneront-ils ?

Rating : K

Pairing : Ziva David/Tony DiNozzo

Notes de l'auteur: Merci, un grand grand Merci à Myriam, pour son aide extrêmement précieuse. Merci aussi à Midship pour ses corrections. Non merci à toutes les personnes qui s'amusent à me piquer ma feuille quand je me met à écrire.

Histoire :

La jeune israélienne courait, droit devant elle. Courir pour courir, arrêter de penser, la seule liberté qu'elle accordait à son cerveau était de commander les muscles de ses jambes, et uniquement ceux-là.

« Il n'y aura rien entre nous. »

Elle accéléra dans un virage, humant au passage le parfum des personnes qu'elle doublait, mélange d'after shave, et parfois d'un parfum de qualité. Il était encore tôt et le parc était encore assez fréquenté : des gens pressés qui croisaient sans les voir les rares coureurs.

« Nous sommes collègues, éventuellement amis, mais rien de plus. »

Elle mit toutes ses forces dans sa course, courant à en perdre haleine. Elle voulait oublier, effacer de sa mémoire ce pénible moment. Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela avait-il dû se passer comme ça ? Pourquoi elle, pourquoi lui, pourquoi... eux ?

« On n'est pas du même monde »

Des larmes de fatigue, de tristesse, se mélangeaient peu à peu à la sueur qui coulait le long de ses tempes. Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Y aurait-il un jour un « eux » ?

« Il y a des règles, elles ne sont pas faites que pour les autres »

Les larmes brouillaient sa vue et elle ne voyait plus les personnes qu'elle croisait que sous forme de taches colorées. De toutes les couleurs, à fortes dominantes grisâtre, et noirâtre, tout comme sa vie, parsemée de deuils. Elle voyait sur son passage les fleurs qui représentaient la vie de ses proches se faner et s'éteindre.

« Tout est fini, ça n'a jamais commencé »

Les images de cette conversation défilaient devant ses yeux, elle ne dut de rester debout qu'à ses réflexes. Elle enchaînait les foulées comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle avait toujours compté sur son instinct, son coeur ne la guidait que dans les pires moments, pourquoi n'en avait-il pas été de même aujourd'hui ? Sans doute ne le saurait-elle jamais...

« Nous sommes trop différents. »

Elle s'arrêta, le souffle court, elle n'en pouvait définitivement plus. Son corps refusait d'obéir, tout comme son cerveau qui continuait de rediffuser la scène en boucle. Cette scène qui y resterait gravée pour longtemps encore, si elle ne se décidait pas à agir ...

Il avait voulu être sincère. Elle avait été stupide. Il avait payé le prix fort, pour tout ce qu'elle se cachait encore, qu'elle avait décidé de faire resurgir. Dès à présent, dès le début de sa course, sa course vers la vérité qui avait comme braqué un projecteur sur la place inoccupée à côté d'elle, en permanence, alors qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un pour la combler. Elle ne savait pas s'il se doutait de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et elle était résolue à changer ça.

Reprenant sa course, elle se dirigea cette fois vers l'appartement de son collègue. Elle devait retirer tout ça, se faire pardonner, peut-être n'était-il pas encore trop tard... Peut-être avait-elle encore une chance de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Peut-être la laisserait-il ouvrir son cœur, sans arrêter le flot de paroles, et de larmes, qui passeraient avec toutes les émotions qu'elle avait longtemps tenues bâillonnées. Avant, elle devait maintenir cette apparente froideur, elle était Officier du Mossad, elle était une combattante, à présent, elle demeurait une femme, malgré leur travail astreignant et tout ce qu'elle avait enduré en Israël. Il l'avait compris, elle avait pris plus de temps. Là avait été son erreur, le début d'une longue série d'erreurs . Elle courait pour rétablir la vérité dans son coeur...

Arrivée devant la porte de son immeuble, elle espéra que son appel susciterait une réponse, et son voeu fut exaucé. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, se retrouvant en face de la porte qui s'ouvrit au son de sa course. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, tout le long du chemin, elle avait préparé mille phrases d'excuses, pleines d'espérance, et, là, elle ne savait plus quoi dire... Elle commença vainement une phrase, freinée par sa respiration désordonnée. En face d'elle, il baissa les yeux, et la fit entrer d'un signe de tête. Elle aperçut son univers, et encore une facette de sa personnalité qu'il ne dévoilait que si rarement, son humanité. Elle ne sut quoi dire, tout en étant bien décoré, son appartement restait assez impersonnel. Comme chacun d'eux, il passait beaucoup de temps au bureau. Elle tenta une nouvelle phrase, le regard du jeune homme en face d'elle lui fit comprendre à quel point elle l'avait blessé. Ça allait être plus dur que ce qu'elle avait pu croire. Elle déglutit et se jeta à l'eau, même si la seule eau dans laquelle elle pouvait se jeter était les larmes qu'elle avait essuyées en passant la porte. Ce fut finalement d'autres larmes qui, venant remplacer les premières, parlèrent pour elle. Elle n'avait plus rien à dire, finalement, elle en avait déjà trop dit pour la journée et elle savait que la blessure qu'elle avait faite ne s'effacerait pas de sitôt. Les larmes ne pouvaient que commencer ce travail de pardon. Elle aussi, elle garderait de cette conversation une blessure. Celle de n'avoir pas su faire le bon choix, au bon moment. Celle ne n'avoir pas su montrer qu'elle aussi était humaine, et pas une simple machine à pister les meurtriers et criminels en tous genres. Il la prit finalement doucement dans ses bras, le simple fait qu'elle soit venue jusqu'à lui voulait dire beaucoup plus que toutes les paroles qui auraient pu être échangées.

Note finale : Fin ... ou peut être pas ! ;-)


	2. Amazing grace of love

Titre : Amazing grace of love

Auteur : Di

Résumé : Suite de Run, Ziva, Run. Que se serait-il passé après ce départ en trombe et cette arrivée toute pareille?

Rating : K

Pairing : Tony/Ziva

Notes de l'auteur : Ici aussi, un grand merci à Mimy. Pour tout. Pour m'avoir fait découvrir la version piano d'Amazing grace. Et quelques autres morceaux superbes.

Histoire :

_Quelques mois plus tard..._

Un sac de courses dans chaque main, Ziva entra dans l'appartement et annonça son « butin » à la ronde. Les noms italiens résonnèrent dans l'appartement presque silencieux. De la pièce d'à côté s'échappaient quelques notes de piano, enregistrement d'un morceau qu'elle lui avait joué quelques temps auparavant. "Amazing Grace", il les emportait tous les deux si loin... bien au delà d'un simple mot. Entrant dans la pièce, elle découvrit son compagnon endormi sur le canapé. Elle sourit, attendrie. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé au cours de ces derniers mois. Elle fit quelques pas, le bruit amorti par la moquette, et éteignit la musique, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs récents.

Tant de choses étaient arrivées depuis son arrivée, échevelée, chez le jeune italien. Leur dialogue silencieux avait duré longtemps. Les jours suivants, ils s'étaient évités au bureau, gênés. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment se comporter l'un vis à vis de l'autre. C'était une nuit de surveillance calme, très calme, qui leur avait permis de mettre les choses au clair.

Leurs façons d'agir avaient beau être très éloignées, elles pouvaient aussi les rapprocher. Le pas en avant du jeune homme s'était suivi de deux pas en arrière que la jeune femme avait suivis jusqu'à leur retranchement à tous les deux. Une sorte de danse que chacun improvisait en fonction des pas de l'autre. Leur danse avait cependant été entrecoupée d'une longue pause, trop longue. Ils allait leur falloir réapprendre.

Pour commencer, inconsciemment, le jeune italien fredonna une musique qu'il avait entendue Ziva jouer plusieurs fois, et dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Le regard mélancolique de sa partenaire, il commença par mal l'interpréter, lui prêtant des vues sur son sandwich, puis constatant le manque de réactions flagrant suite à un déplacement furtif de l'en-cas, et la fixité du regard, il commença à se poser des questions.

Il aurait pu rester longtemps à ses questions si elle n'avait pas interrompu ses pensées d'un "Ca aurait pu marcher", mi pour elle, mi pour lui. Soudain sur la même longueur d'onde, l'italien lui lança un regard étonné; c'était assez incongru, vu comme c'était passée leur dernière semaine d'enquêtes ininterrompues...

Replongée dans ses propres pensées, l'israélienne sembla ne s'apercevoir de rien. Le regard insistant de son voisin, dont le sandwich était resté quasiment intact, finît par retenir son attention. Un "Quoi?" énervé répondit à l'absence de prise de parole. Suite à quoi le sandwich finît soigneusement emballé sur le tableau de bord. Anthony DiNozzo était bien décidé à demander les motifs du subit changement d'avis de celle qu'il considérait à présent comme son amie. Voyant que la seule échappatoire était le dialogue, et de vive voix cette fois, elle soupira, tout en reposant les jumelles qu'elle avait saisies, autant pour surveiller l'appartement de leur suspect que pour cacher sa gêne...

Elle lui lança un regard qui le décontenança. Elle, d'habitude si froide et maîtresse de ses sentiments, montrait une faille, comme un remord, remord de lui avoir lancé des paroles aussi dures au visage, de ne pas avoir su débloquer la situation. Il s'attendait presque à voir couler des larmes sur ses joues un peu creusées, à la fois par la fatigue, et le rythme récent, qui, leur faisait perdre la notion du temps, et faisait que les repas à heures fixes ne faisaient même plus partie de leur vocabulaire.

Il se lanca néanmoins, il voulait savoir, comprendre ce qui avait pu les séparer alors qu'ils auraient pu... essayer ? "Ca aurait pu marcher." Tels étaient les mots de la jeune femme. Tony les comprenait, lui aussi les pensaient. Mais, alors, quoi ? Ils allaient rester à se regarder en chien de faïence pour le restant de leur vie, juste parce qu'ils n'osaient pas se parler? Certainement pas !

"Tu le penses vraiment ?" Ce furent les seuls mots qui réussirent à sortir. Le ton était un peu dur, mais ses yeux démentaient cette dureté, ils abritaient plus de douleur que de volonté de la blesser.

"Qu'est ce que ça changera ? On ne reviendra pas en arrière...

-Qui te dit qu'on a avancé ?" La touche d'espoir dans sa voix se brisa sur le silence dans lequel s'était enfermée la jeune femme. D'un seul coup, elle avait peur, peur de s'engager, peur de le décevoir, peur de se décevoir elle-même, de ne pas être capable d'assumer une relation à long terme.

Les conséquences des actes qu'ils n'avaient pas encore accomplis tournaient dans sa tête. Si Gibbs apprenait quoi que ce soit... Ils ignoraient quel serait son verdict, mais, ils savaient tout deux qu'ils le regretteraient...

Relevant les yeux, les yeux de la jeune femme rencontrèrent ceux de celui qu'elle avait attendu si longtemps, pensifs, interrogateurs. Y avait-il vraiment un espoir, même minime, que le long terme existe ? Il en avait l'air convaincu. Après tout, il connaissait le fonctionnement du NCIS mieux qu'elle, et... Elle secoua la tête, elle avait agi toute sa vie contre les lois, et ce n'était pas quelques règles instaurées par une personne qui ne les respectaient pas qui allaient l'arrêter.

Cette fois, l'appréhension fit place au défi, elle aimait relever les défis, fussent-ils périlleux. Celui-ci l'était, pour eux deux, mais leur dance avait cela d'attirant qu'elle était constituée d'imprévu, et le propre de l'imprévu, c'est de réserver des surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Le jeune homme interpréta mal son geste, le prenant pour une demande d'oubli. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

"Suis-je suicidaire ? Non. Mais, ça vaut peut-être le coup d'essayer !" pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa doucement un baiser sur la joue. Il avait peur que plus que cette marque d'affection ne lui valle plus qu'un regard noir. A sa grande surprise, le regard qu'elle lui envoya était plein d'espoir, chose toute nouvelle pour lui. Au moment où, attirés inconsciemment l'un vers l'autre, ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, le téléphone posé sur le tableau de bord vibra, les sortant de la sorte de léthargie dans laquelle ils étaient plongés.

Le "Oui, McGee !" rageur que lança DiNozzo fit sourire la jeune femme jusqu'aux oreilles, elle ne pouvait réprimer ce sentiment d'amusement quand elle voyait la réaction de Tony.

"Non, rien de nouveau, que veux-tu qu'il y ai de nouveau, on surveille un Marine's si minutieux qu'il fait tout à heures fixes, les chances pour qu'il..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, un geste brusque de Ziva , qui lui montrait quelque chose, lui fit ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Ils sortirent alors de la voiture, Ziva lançant un "On rappelle plus tard, un truc bizarre..." au pauvre informaticien un peu paumé par l'urgence dans la voix de sa coéquipière, et préparant son arme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Le suspect avait juste oublié de sortir les poubelles... Rentrés dans l'habitable, un éclat de rire les fit presque tomber épaule contre épaule dans le fond de leurs sièges. Le rire spontané devint bientôt nerveux, incontrôlable. Les effets de la soudaine poussée d'adrénaline à la vue du mouvement s'évanouissant, il ne restait plus que deux personnes, plus proches qu'elles ne pouvaient l'exprimer. Ce fut cette fois la jeune israélienne, qui, s'arrêtant brutalement de rire, vola un baiser à son partenaire. "Bien mérité", sourit le jeune italien.

Au moment où il allait le lui rendre, le téléphone se manifesta une fois encore, cette fois par une sonnerie stridente. Ils se regardèrent, sachant tous deux ce que ça voulait dire : le boss au bout du fil.

Précautionneusement, comme si elle avait peur de se brûler, Ziva prit le téléphone, et l'amena à son oreille. Le rapport demandé par Gibbs se fit calmement, celui-ci les réprimandant pour avoir fait peur au bleu. "Bien fait", pensèrent-ils simultanément. Il leur annonça ensuite que le même bleu, qui n'en était plus vraiment un, et lui-même allaient les remplacer moins de vingt minutes plus tard. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce fut un soupir de soulagement qui passa cette fois leurs lèvres. Le regard qu'ils partagèrent voulait tout dire.

Connaissant leur boss, ils savaient que toute marque d'affection particulière pouvait être suicidaire, ils pouvaient être en avance. Le jeune homme prit simplement la main de son amie, qui, il le savait à présent, allait devenir bien plus que ça, et entrelaça leurs doigts.

Le sourire benêt qui éclairait leur visage, Gibbs ne le vit pas, la rue était trop sombre. McGee lui, s'en aperçut, mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas dans son intérêt...

Plongée dans ses souvenirs, la jeune israélienne, aux réflexes pourtant rapides, ne vit pas son compagnon se relever et la prendre dans ses bras. Calant sa tête au creux de son épaule, elle sourit, son regard tourné vers le piano laqué qui reflétait leur image, celle d'un couple que rien ni personne n'allait venir déranger. Une sonnerie dans l'entrée les fit se séparer et reprendre leurs gestes habituels, Ziva se dirigeant vers la porte et Tony vers la cuisine. Ils étaient déjà en retard pour préparer le dîner. Ce soir, le monde, leur monde, allait savoir la vérité sur eux. A présent, ce mot ne leur faisait plus peur. Eux... Combien de temps en avaient-ils rêvé avant de réaliser que ça pouvait devenir réalité ?


End file.
